Forgiven: A Lost Soul Gets Found
by InuSoulSonicEater40
Summary: When Inuyasha goes to see Kikyo again, Kagome gets upset for reasons unknown to Inuyasha. Can he make her see his good intentions. Based on "Forgiven" by SKILLET.


_Forgive me now cause I have been unfaithful don't ask me why cause I don't know._

I came back to the campsite to see Kagome in her sleeping bag. I could smell the tears that she had cried. She knew I went to Kikyo, but she didn't know why. This this time was different.

_So many times I tried but was unable, this heart belongs to you alone_

I keep trying to hide that I have feelings, but I know it that it won't last much longer. So I told Kikyo that our recent meeting would be our last. I couldn't leave Kagome alone because I promised to protect her. How can I protect Kagome if I went to hell with Kikyo. Doesn't Kagome understand how much I love her. "Kagome, wake up and come with me...Please." I told her. "Fine, I'm coming." she said following me.

_Now I'm in a secret place alone in your embrace now all my wrongs have been erased you have forgiven. All the promises and lies, all the times I've compromised. All the times you were denied you have forgiven._

I took Kagome a cherry tree that looked over a lake. "Why are we here?" She asked me. "This was one of the special places I had as a child. I wanted to show it to you." I told her. "I bet you showed this place to Kikyo before me." She said jealously.

_Forgive me I'm ashamed, I've loved another. I can't explain cause I don't know._

"Kagome... I've never shown this place to anyone, not even Kikyo. This tree marks where my mother was buried. Kikyo and I had a bond, but it was only to end each others loneliness. I can't really explain it and won't try to." I told her.

_No one can take your place and there is no other. Forever yours and yours alone._

"I went to see Kikyo today, as you know, to tell her that if she wanted to speak to me she'd have to speak to our whole group. I told her that I couldn't and refused to go to **HELL** with her because I promised someone that I will protect them even if its from myself." I told her sitting under my mother's tree. Kagome may never understand how much I care for her.

_Now I'm in a secret place alone in your embrace now all my wrongs have been erased you have forgiven. All the promises and lies, all the times I've compromised. All the times you were denied you have forgiven._

"Inuyasha... I never knew... I'm sorry." she said sitting next to me. "Why should you be sorry? You have absolutely no reason to say sorry. I was the one to go to Kikyo, I should be sorry, not you." I said hiding my eyes under my bangs. In my mind I could hear mother saying, "Don't give up yet, my son. I've seen how you two interact. You two were meant to be." "Why didn't you share this with Kikyo? I don't understand." Kagome asked. "I've never shown Kikyo this place because before my mother died she told me that she wanted her grave to be the place I share with the one I truly loved. I never truly loved Kikyo and she always pitted me for what I was." I told her pulling her closer to me. I couldn't stop myself, I loved her too much.

_I get down on my knees, see your love wash over me. There will never be another, your the only one forever. And you know I'm yours alone.__ I'm in a secret place alone in your embrace now all my wrongs have been erased you have forgiven. All the promises and lies, all the times I've compromised. All the times you were denied you have forgiven. You have forgiven. _

"Inuyasha... are you OK? Your heart is beating fast." She asked. I looked at her and her eyes widened. "Kagome, I promised to protect you with my life, but I haven't kept it. I'd understand if you didn't want to stand with me anymore." I said looking away. "Inuyasha, I will **ALWAYS** stand with you. I can't believe you would even think that." She said turning to face me. "I may not understand why you do things and get mad at you, but that is only I care for you deeply." She hugged me. "I love you Inuyasha, but you were going to Kikyo and I thought you just didn't care about me at all." "Kagome, I only went to Kikyo because she had information about Naraku's whereabouts. I could **NEVER** forget about you. You were the one that freed me from the God's tree and taught me how to trust others. I love you Kagome, you're whole personality is a bright light that helps the lost find their way." I said leaning towards her face. "Inuyasha, you defend those who can't defend themselves and I love that about you." She said closing the distance between us. Her lips were so soft, so warm, so mine. We both released for air when she said, "All is forgiven." I knew everything would be alright.


End file.
